Camp NCIS
by pippin19
Summary: AU. The gang as middle schoolers at summer camp. Later on - Tiva, McAbby, Kari -Chapter 3 is up-
1. Arriving

A/N – I was randomly watching Criminal Minds and reading fics when this idea came to me. In this fic ages are different cuz they are all middle school age. The grade is the grade they are going into after summer.

Ages:

Tony Gibbs – 13 & 14, 8th grade (his b-day is at camp, idc if it is right or not.)

Tim McGee – 11, 10th grade (super smart geek, of course)

Ari David – 12, 7th grade

Jimmy Palmer – 12, 7th grade

Abby Gibbs – 11, 6th grade

Ziva David – 13, 8th grade

Caitlin Todd – 12, 7th grade

Jeanne Benoit – 13, 8th grade

Tali David - 11, 6th grade

Sarah McGee – 10, 6th grade

Disclaimer – I do not own NCIS or any of the characters. But I do own the camp that I am making up for the story.

Abby's POV

"Come on dad! Do I have to go to camp?" I listened as my brother whined to my dad as we drove into the front gates of the camp where we would be spending the next seven weeks, Camp Mason.

"What happened Tony? Yesterday you were so excited you couldn't sleep. What happened to that Tony?" My dad replied as he stopped the car. "Come one Tony, help your sister with her trunk." I smirked as I watched Tony struggle to lift my black trunk out of the car and onto the gravel parking lot.

"I'll take it from here Tony," I gave him a fake smile and took the handle from as I started sprinting across the bridge, only to find myself held back by the weight of the trunk, only barely being able to pull it out of the way of the old blue Ford pickup that was coming down the road. I smiled at the man who was getting out of the cab. He picked up my trunk and put it in the back of the Ford.

"If you could take you parents to check in up there I'll bring this to your cabin." He pointed across the bridge and up the hill indicating the check in desk. "I'm Matt, by the way."

"I'm Abby." I said and started walking up the hill. I paused and turned around towards Tony. "Tony! Come on. You are SSSOOO slow!" I giggled and ran up the hill, not bothering to wait. I was just so excited. I skidded to a stop in front of a table with two ladies sitting behind it. The older of the two looked up and introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Janis. I'll be the camp mom for the week. Is your mom or dad here to sign you in?" And with that all the excitement inside me burst out.

"Hi! I'm Abby. My dad is at the car with my brother Tony. They are SO slow. I am so glad to be here! I can't wait to sign up for activities and meet my cabin mates and.." suddenly a hand was clamped over my mouth and eyes. I quickly turned around and was met by the sight of one of my best friends, Tim. "Tim! I am so excited. What activities are you going to do? I can't wait to meet the rest of the girls in my cabin. Wait," I turned back to Janis and saw my dad had finally arrived with Tony slowly walking up behind him. "Excuse me, Janis? What cabin am I in?"

"Abby Gibbs, right?" I nodded, "You are in Cabin 6 with Sarah and Tali. Your counselor is Ashton." She pointed me in the right direction, and I picked up Bert, my hippo, and started walking that way with Tim.

"That's cool. You're in the same cabin as my sister." Tim said as we walked into my cabin. "I'm in cabin 1 with your brother and two other guys, Ari, and Jimmy. I should probably go back and see if my stuff is there yet. See ya later Abs!" He turned and ran off and I turned toward my counselor.

"Hi! You must be Ashton. I'm Abby. I'm in your cabin, in case you couldn't tell. I am so excited to be here. When are we signing up for activities? I want to do arts and crafts so I can make another skull bracelet. Mine broke and all I have for it are the beads and no string. Is anyone else here yet? Or do I get first choice of beds…" I stopped when I saw the look on her face. It was a look I was used to, I talk fast and a lot so some people have trouble keeping up. Ashton was obviously one of those people.

"I'm Ashton, as you already know. And we are going to sign up for activities tonight, arts and crafts is one of the options. You and Sarah are the first people here. You can go upstairs and choose a bed." She paused as if she was making sure she had answered all of my questions. When she was satisfied that she had she smiled as I went upstairs to chose a bed.

I surveyed the upstairs room I was in and chose one of the two top bunks, there was a plank in the ceiling going across the room that would be perfect for my books, and was accessible from the bunk. As I put Bert on my bed I turned around and was greeted by Sarah, Tim's sister.

"Hey Sarah. Aren't you so excited?" I laid my head back down on my bed and promptly shot up when I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I turned and looked at the petite figure of an extremely pretty girl "Are you Tali?" I asked

"Yes," Tali replied softly. I could tell she was shy. She hurriedly made her way over to put her stuff on top of the top bunk next to mine. I knew we would be best friends. Just then, Ashton came up stairs and announced that it was time for orientation. We all shuffled out of the cabin and walked down to the rec hall.


	2. Orientation

**A/N Sorry for the short chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

Ari's POV

I walked silently into the rec hall next to my cabin mate Anthony. We could tell we were the last ones there by the way everyone was looking at us. We quickened our steps and took a seat behind Timothy. I looked around noticing how small camp was and searched for my sisters. I found Tali sitting next to goth girl, smiling, and looked very engaged in the conversation. I looked around more and found Ziva sitting next to what might have been the prettiest girl I had ever seen. I was brought back to reality when one of the adults on stage stood up and started talking.

"Welcome to Camp Mason, I am Lucy and is the director here." She smiled at everyone and continued talking, "We'll start by introducing everyone." She nodded at the girl furthest to her right and she stood up.

"Hi! My name is Ashton and I am the counselor for cabin 6," she paused while Tali along with two other girls cheered. I assumed that was the whole of cabin 6. She continued, "I will be teaching diving, camp crafts, and archery." She sat down and the boy next to her, who I recognized as my counselor stood up.

"Hey guys. My name is Matt and I am counselor for cabin 1," Anthony stood up and cheered while Jimmy, Timothy and I just clapped. "I will be teaching creek walking, sports, and archery." He sat down.

"Hi. I'm Emily and am counselor for cabin 7." I watched the girl I had been fixated on stand up along with Ziva and a third girl and cheer. Emily smiled and continued talking. "I will be teaching tra-mop-o-line, riflery, drama, and arts and crafts."

Lucy stood back up. "Thank you and now we will go over some of the rules. There will be no running unless you are on a field. Shoes will be worn everywhere outside of the cabin. Guys are not permitted in the girl's cabins and vice versa…"

I started to drown out the rest of what she was saying when everyone around me was starting to get up. I quickly stood up and hurried back to my cabin and sat down on my bed.

"You like Kate, don't you?" I looked up to see Jimmy coming up the stairs of the cabin.

"What?" I asked.

"Kate, the girl who was sitting with your sister. I saw you looking at her. You like her don't you?"

"What if I do? Caitlin is very pretty." I smiled thinking of her again. "Why? Do you have a problem with that? How do you know her?"

"Oh, she is my next door neighbor. And no, I don't have a problem with it. Just thought you should know her name."

"Oh, thanks." I got up off my bed as a bell rang indicating that it was dinner time.

**A/N – Reviews = faster update! Please give me criticism. And if you have any ideas I would LOVE to hear them!**


	3. Dinner

**A/N – Yeah I finally updated! It just took me like a month; yeah I apologize for that…**

**So, I have decided that if I get 5 reviews/alerts than I will update the next chapter. I'll try to update a little more regularly.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

* * *

Ziva's POV

"So, what activities are you going to do?" My new friend/cabin mate Jeanne asked me as we waited to go into the dining hall for dinner. "I'm going to do arts and crafts, drama, creek walking, tra-mop-o-line, and then sports, which everyone has to take."

"I'm going to take riflery, archery, diving, kayaking, and as you said sports." I turned back toward the dining hall door just in time to see Ashton open it and yell "line up!"

When we went in Rhonda told us we had to sit with our cabins so I sat in between Kate and Jeanne. Looking around the room, I took in the sight of everybody at camp. There were two other girls sitting with Tali at her table. One was dressed in all black with two black pigtails. The other was dressed at least a little more cheery, and just had a t-shirt and jeans on with her brown hair in a ponytail down her back.

Letting my eyes wander from the girls table to the guy's table, I saw that there were only 4 guys. Apart from Ari, there was a skinny guy with glass and brown hair, a slightly bigger guy also with glasses, and the third guy caused me to have a hitch in my breath. He had a chestnut shade of brown hair that he had spiked up a little on the ends. His chocolate brown eyes were staring like two daggers. I could stare at him for hours; unfortunately I was abruptly brought out of my trance.

"Earth to Ziva. Earth to Ziva!" I blinked and turned to see Jeanne snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Oh, sorry," I quietly went back to eating my dinner of chicken fingers and fries, hoping Jeanne couldn't tell what (specifically who) I had been staring at just moments ago.

"Oh, and I know who you were staring at. Don't bother trying, he is already taken." I silently cursed inside my head. Of course she would notice, I hadn't exactly been subtle.

"How would you know this? We haven't even been here for more than 4 hours and the only time we were in the same room as them we didn't talk to them. How in the world would you have had time to talk to him about it?"

"You are right; I haven't had time to talk to him. But, I live across the street from him and his weird Goth sister Abby. And, seeing how I'm the one he taken by, I would know."

"So, you're his girlfriend, yes?" I asked, trying to hide my disappointment.

"Not yet. But," She glared at me, "if you try anything that would break my chances of being with him, you will regret it." She smiled as if that whole exchange had just happened and turned back to her plate. Feeling very uncomfortable in our current situation, I was very relieved when Lucy dismissed us to go to evening activities.

Hurrying to catch up with Kate I was abruptly stopped by someone tapping her shoulder. Turning around I found myself face to face with the boy from the dining hall.

"Hi, I caught you staring at me earlier in the dining hall and thought I would introduce myself. I'm Tony." He held out his hand. I ignored it. How could he have known?

"I was not staring at you." I turn and walk away.

He chuckled, "Okay. Whatever floats your boat."

"I don't know what that means. We weren't talking about boats or floating." I turned around and find him amused by my confusion.

"It's an expression! Where are you from anyway?"

"I'm from Israel." I turned away from him, and starting to walk away only to stop and call back to him. "Oh, and it is Ziva."

"What?"

Now it was my turn to laugh. "My name."

* * *

A/N – I really enjoyed writing this chapter and hope you liked it. Please review! Or I hunt you down with a paperclip in hand!


	4. Day 2 Part 1

**A/N - Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I'm going to try and upload another chapter over the weekend. Updates will be probably start be spread out like this because of school, football games, etc. And I would like to give thanks to those who alerted/subscribed: AimieBites, blackandblueangel, halash8, Haliey1711, stevielicious, TwiHard-NcisDieHard, EvilTheTwins, lilybell78, ncistwin2, perky-gothic-chica, pimmyjalmerkhol, QueenKaitlyn, RomanticMind, the1csimiamifan.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own NCIS the characters or "Say Hey (I Love You)" by: Michael Franti (it's a good song, you should listen to it) I do however own Camp Mason and the counselors in my story.**

Ziva's POV

"GOOD MORNING CAMP MASON!" I heard my counselor Emily yell, along with a ringing bell. Which I assumed was the wake up bell. I groaned and slowly drug myself out of bed, and watched Jeanne and Kate do the same.

"Okay girls!" Emily walked up the stairs, "first things first, y'all need to make your beds." This was met by a groan from all of us and we slowly did what she said. Finished with my first task, I walked downstairs only to find that I had yet another chore. All to be done before breakfast, this of course was no problem for me. I grabbed the broom that was hanging on the nail by the door and went upstairs to start sweeping. Listening to Kate sing along to "Say Hey (I Love You)" and Jeanne sweeping the boardwalk, I thought over my schedule for the day. First I had riflery, then kayaking, followed by sports. Then we had lunch and rest hour. After rest hour I had diving and archery.

Line break

"Okay guys! Welcome to riflery," Emily greeted us as we sat down behind the riflery range. The class consisted of me, Tony, Ari, Tali, and the goth girl Abby. "First things first, we go over the rules. Now, raise your hand if you are under 12." Abby and Tali's hands went up. "You two, will be shooting bebe guns. The rest of you will be shooting 22s. How many of you have shot any kind of gun before." I looked around and saw that only Tali, Ari and I had raised our hands. "Good, then this will be review for you. Now, for those who haven't first we'll go over the parts of a gun." She pointed to the different parts identifying them as she went, showed us how to shoot them and then started to go over the rules of the range. "Now, there we will be two commands that I will be shouting during our time on the range. Hot range and cold range. Hot range means that we are shooting and that no one can step off the wooden part of the range. Cold range means that you can step off the wood because we have finished shooting. Now everybody, here are you targets you may put them up then sit by your guns, hut DO NOT touch them!"

I walked to where she was holding up the targets and grabbed one of them before heading onto the range to hang it up. Walking back to sit next to my gun, which I noticed was named Lilianna Roselle, I watched Ari talk to Tony as they walked back.

"Is everybody ready?" Emily yelled and we nodded out heads. "Hot range! Fire at will, just don't hit him too hard." We laughed at her joke and started firing away. I quickly finished off my five bullets and waited for the others to finish.

"Cold range. You may retrieve your targets." I got up and walked to retrieve mine, disappointed that only 4 of my 5 shots had been bull's eyes, the fifth one only scoring 9 points. I walked up and gave it to Emily. Her eyes got wide and she looked up at me. "That's an amazing target!"

"Thanks, I like to practice at home." I smiled and walked back to my mat.

"Okay, everybody. That will be it for today. We will have more time tomorrow. You can go to your next activity." I started to walk down the hill when I heard someone running behind me. I turned around and saw Tony's smiling face coming at me. I stopped as he caught up with me.

"Hey. How did you get so amazing at riflery?" He questioned as we continued to walk.

"As I said, I practice at home. So, what do you have next?"

"Canoeing, you?"

"Kayaking."

"Well, have fun." He added before entering his cabin and I continued to walk down to my cabin to change into my bathing suit. Walking through the doorway, I was stopped by an angry looking Jeanne.

"Hello Jeanne," I walked around her ignoring her icy stare.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from Tony? I just saw you talking to him!" She walked over to where I was standing.

"First of all, he was talking to me. He asked me about riflery, because that is what we had just come from! Just front off!" I practically yelled at her.

"Well, just stay away from him. Or else!" She huffed out of the cabin and called over her shoulder. "Oh, and it's back off, not front off."

I sighed in annoyance and just finished getting ready for kayaking before heading down to the lake.

**A/N please review (pretty please)!**


End file.
